


Visiting Day

by PsychoGenius



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: It's the third Sunday of the month.And Yancy is waiting.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Visiting Day

He tapped his index finger on his knee, keeping to the beat of a song playing in his head.

_1-2-3-4_

It was the third Sunday of the month. Visiting Day for the prisoners.

_5-6-7-8_

Normally, Yancy wouldn’t even bother coming anywhere near the visitation booths.

_1-2-3-4_

But today was different.

Yancy watched as other prisoners came back from the visitation booths. Some of them looked content. Others were angry. Just because they had visitors didn’t mean that their visits were good.

But they at least had visitors.

A guard would come by and tell a prisoner that their visitor had arrived. They would be escorted to go see them.

Yancy waited, humming to himself quietly as he went over choreography in his head.

Eventually he got bored of just going over it in his head, so he stood up and started practicing some of the moves, adding something new where he could.

The rhythm was familiar and distracting.

He needed a distraction.

And honestly, nothing was better than dancing for him.

He loved to get lost in the song and pretend that he was on a stage. Yancy loved musicals growing up. It was part of the reason he joined theatre as a kid.

Sometimes Yancy wondered if he could have actually worked in a small theatre. Making a little bit of cash, having close friends. Living the good life.

_No._

He was fine where he was. The other prisoners were like family to him. And hey, he still got to sing and dance. Not on a stage, by the guards seemed to appreciate it.

After an improvised move, Yancy saw a group of prisoners coming out of the visiting area. One of the guards came out and closed the door to the booths, locking it.

_Wait._

_Not yet._

Yancy stopped one of the prisoners, Tiny.

“Visiting hours are over?”

Tiny nodded, giving Yancy a sympathetic look before walking past him.

Yancy stared ahead blankly for a few moments.

He said every third Sunday.

_Every third Sunday._

Maybe they just didn’t hear him. That could easily be it, right? They heard wrong. Or maybe they lost track of time.

Yancy rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the tattoos on his arms.

He also saw the various cuts and scrapes on his skin.

_Or maybe they knew exactly when Visiting Day was._

Yancy clenched his fists and sharply turned away from the visiting area.

It was stupid of him to think that anyone would show up for him, anyway.


End file.
